


The Boy Next Door

by Dimik_Gimik



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: ANALLINGUS, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, F/M, Geez, I'm glad I wrote the sex scene in Freddy's perspective yall cus, Larry is a creep yo, Lolita inspired fanfic, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Burn, forgot to mention a 20 year age difference throughout the whole fic yeah, hooray!, it would've been so much creepier, not at all well written, safe sex!, techniquely a "little/daddy" fanfic??? idk, that's a first in my writing i think, underage Freddy in the beginning but by the time he's in Larry's apartment he's 19.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimik_Gimik/pseuds/Dimik_Gimik
Summary: "There’s a boy who lives across the hall from me, he’s a nice young man who doesn’t talk much, at least not to me."
Relationships: Alabma/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Your Pick (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. The Elevator and The Stoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a boy who lives across the hall from me, he’s a nice young man who doesn’t talk much, at least not to me.

There’s a boy who lives across the hall from me, he’s a nice young man who doesn’t talk much, at least not to me.

When he was in school I’d see him every morning when I left for work. Very rarely in the afternoon I’d bump into him outside the building and I’d let him in, we’d wait for the elevator, go up to the fifth floor, get out and then go our separate ways. At first I just thought he was a cute kid, he was a short, skinny thing then with a mop of dirty blonde hair and a shy smile. I’m really not the type of guy to creep on children so that’s all he was then, a cute kid. Then he got older, got taller, started gaining some weight and muscle to fill out his maturing form.

In the spring on Wednesday mornings he’d leave the building with a duffel bag and a lacrosse stick, in the afternoon I usually saw him coming down the block when I entered the building so eventually I decided to take my time walking home. I got the timing right just to bump into him at the door, sometimes he’d get there first and let me in, sometimes it was the other way around. Each time he was in exercising garb. He wore orange shorts that rested above his knee, his shirt was never consistent.

One day in the elevator I asked him, “You play lacrosse?” 

“Yeah, I’m on offense.” He said.

“Oh cool... How do you get on the subway with that thing?” I asked, pointing to his big duffel bag. 

He looked at the bag and shrugged. “I uh, just push my way through.” He said with a grin. I thought that was cute so I gave him the laugh he was fishing for. Then the elevator opened and I told him to have a nice day, he returned the gesture. 

At some point in the summer he started smoking cigarettes. Not much else changed. The seasons changed, summer to fall, fall to winter, winter to spring.

His duffel bag was starting to look weary, more than weary actually. The fabric was starting to tear at the seams in certain places, and the zipper looked like it was hanging on for dear life. He must’ve been exhausted because he put the bag down, when the elevator opened on the fifth floor he picked it up and the zipper failed to keep the contents contained. Everything spilled out, I felt bad for him so I held open the door so he could collect his things. His helmet, his thick gloves, his cleats. He left the elevator and managed to keep all of his stuff together before he reached his apartment door and a jockstrap fell out of his bag. 

That night I went out looking for a date. When I left the apartment the jockstrap was still there, it was gone when I came back with my date. It was for the better anyways. I kinda felt bad for the kid, I would’ve given him my duffel bag but it really wasn’t my business to be giving him things like that. The next Wednesday I saw him with a new one anyways. 

I was sitting on the stoop one late night in May, I couldn’t fall asleep, I was having some boyfriend trouble at the time. So I was stooping and chain smoking cigarettes when I saw that boy come down the block with another boy his age, I noticed they were swaying a bit. I looked away and smoked my cigarette. When they reached the stoop the boy stopped, naturally I looked up at him. He had grown to look a bit more mature, his tight t-shirt clung to his figure. 

“Hey, can I bum a smoke?” He asked. 

“Sure.” I gave him a cigarette. 

“Thanks.” He said and dug through his pockets. I just hummed and went back inside before he asked me for a light. To be honest, I was drunk, way drunker than he and his friend were, and I didn’t want to put myself in a bad situation. Well I found myself in one anyways when I heard moaning through the water pipes in my bathroom. At first I wondered if this kid’s parents were really that liberal then I wondered if they were home at all so after I finished pissing I jerked off and went to bed. Pretty soon after that night I didn’t have anymore boyfriend troubles because we broke up. 

At the end of June there was a party across the hall, nothing crazy, just sounded like a family-get-together. The kid must’ve graduated high school. I wasn’t really in a good mood at the time, I was still fucked up over my last relationship and admittedly fucked up over the idea that I wouldn’t see the sweet boy across the hall anymore. So I decided to get out of the house for the night. 

The summer went by, I got over my troubles. Sometimes I think the kid wanted to say something to me when we bumped into each other in the hall, he’d stare at me for a little bit and bite his lip. Well I wasn’t gonna say anything to him so the summer left and so did the kid. Life was just the same instead there was a light missing from my day, I missed it deeply. I tried to forget about it, try and get on with my life. I slept around with a couple of guys, tried dating women again which was a wild ride. I was on and off again with this broad who was crazy, I mean, she was clinically nuts! She’s a nice gal but it’s hard to be in a relationship with her, she’s all fucked up but so am I so I guess that’s why we can’t get enough of each other.

By late spring we had broken up again and I was glad to have some peace and quiet while it lasted before we changed our minds and got back together. During this time the kid moved back into his parent’s apartment for the summer and despite my woman troubles I felt happy. I quickly came back to reality and told myself not to get excited, he could be a different man now though I never really knew him to begin with and he never exactly showed any interest in me anyways. It was business as usual.

It’s two o'clock when there’s a knock at my door. I assume it’s my ex girlfriend so I get up from my seat at my kitchen table and get the door. It was the kid. He stood there for a moment, maybe just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. He stood there in a band-t that I wasn’t familiar with, denim shorts that rested at his thighs, long legs that shifted weight, white socks that slouched down his ankles, and sneakers.

“Hi…” He said shyly with a bright smile.

“Hi…” I said, I put my hand on the door frame to look cool. 

“Caan II come in?” He asked. He kept twisting his leg, the tip of his sneaker swiveling on the carpet in the hallway. 

“Uh…” This wasn’t a good idea. “Sure.” I opened the door wider for him to come in, he had a little bounce to his step. “Have a seat.” I said and gestured to the small kitchen table. “Want anything to drink? I, uh, can make a pot of coffee or,” I opened the refrigerator door, there was a bottle of OJ that was basically empty. “I thought I had some OJ but I’m out.” I closed the refrigerator door and looked at the kid.

“I guess I’ll have some coffee then.” He said, he was fiddling with some napkins on the table.

“Alright.” I started fixing a pot of coffee. “How’s it going?” 

“Good. I just finished my first year of college.” He said. 

“Oh yeah? What are you studying?” I asked him. I filled up the pot with tap water.

“Liberal arts, I did pretty good but I dunno.” He shrugged. “I might drop out.”

“Aye, don’t do that. You should stay in school, you’ll have a lot more options that way.” I said to him, I poured the water into the perculator. I personally never finished high school but I didn’t want to impart my bad life decisions on him.

He whined. “That’s what everybody else says.” He held up his chin in his hands.

I closed the lid to the perculator, “Well,” I put the pot back in its place and pushed the button to make it brew. “Why don’t you wanna stay in school?” I leaned on the kitchen counter.

“I dunno, it’s really hard.” He let his head fall on the table dramatically and looked up at me from his eyelashes.

“Well it only gets tougher from here on out, kid.” I said with a grin. I hated to be the bear of bad news but it was a lesson everybody had to learn at some point. 

He dragged his head up from the table and sat up, his bangs were in his face. “That’s what everybody else says too! Why don’t you tell me something different?” He asked as he fixed his bangs.

“I dunno what to tell ya kid. Life’s just a pain in the ass sometimes,” The coffee was finished dripping so I grabbed two mugs from a cupboard, “you just gotta deal with what life gives you.” I poured the coffee in the mugs, “How do you want your coffee?” I asked.

“Milk n a lotta sugar.” He said, a little glum. I made him his coffee and set it in front of him. I made mine and sat down, I watched him blow on his coffee.

“... What do you want to do? If you don’t wanna finish school.” I asked, then sipped my coffee.

“Hmm… I dunno. I kinda want to run my own comic book shop.” He said then blew on his coffee again before taking a sip.

“Aye, that’s a great idea. Why don’t you study business then? It’d be a lot easier to own one if you got a degree.”

He shrugged. “I might.” He sipped his coffee again and made a face. “Can I have some more sugar?”

“Sure.” I got up and grabbed the sugar bowl and a spoon, I put it down in front of him and sat back down.

“Thanks.” He said.

“Mhm.” I watched him put another spoon full in then another. “Y’know, I don’t think that’s even coffee anymore.” I teased him.

He stirred his coffee. “I like my coffee really sweet.” He put the spoon on the table and drank his coffee.

“I see… Do you still play lacrosse?” I asked, I took a pack of cigarettes out of my pants pocket.

“Yeah, it’s the only fun thing about college.” He said. I took out a cigarette and put the pack on the table. “Can I bum a smoke?” 

I slid the pack over to him. “Help yourself.” I lit my cigarette, “Did you win any games?” I asked and put the lighter in the middle of the table.

“Yeah,” He took out a cigarette and lit it. “I’ve gotten a lot better too. In high school there were some kids who didn’t really wanna play so it was hard to beat other schools but everybody’s really dedicated to the sport in college.” 

“That’s good to hear.” I said and ashed my cigarette in an ashtray. I took a drag, I ran out of things to say. The kid was staring at me.

“...I still play offense too.” He said. I couldn’t be sure what that meant other than the obvious. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, I just go around and hit guys with my stick the whole game.” He faked swinging a crosse in the air. I laughed. 

“Yeah? That’s how you win the game?” I amused him.

“Yeah! You gotta pulverise all the players on the opposing team with your crosse to win the game. Last man standing wins!” We laughed. 

“I don’t think that's how you play lacrosse.” I said and blew out smoke. 

“That’s how you play lacrosse the Freddy way.” He said. 

Huh, the kid’s name was Freddy. I took a drag from my cigarette to hide my smile, it turned out to be impossible to contain. “Well, Freddy, what do you got going on for the rest of the day?” 

“Not much, my parents are out for the day.” He said with a smirk. He stubbed out his cigarette.

“Oh cool…” He moved his foot so our ankles touched, I moved my foot away slightly. “It must be nice having the place to yourself.” I said.

“Yeah it is...” I heard the sound of a sneaker hitting the linoleum floor, “but it gets lonely.” His sock clad foot touched my ankle.

It was honestly overwhelming so I moved my foot away again. “You didn’t, uh, find a girlfriend at school?” I asked, I knew the kid wasn’t into girls but I didn’t want to put him on the spot. I drank my coffee which was warm now.

“No… I have a boyfriend but he lives all the way in Long Island.” He looked at me with his heavy lidded, green eyes and bit his lip. 

“Oh.” I averted my gaze from him and looked into my cup of coffee, I took another drink. I must’ve moved my foot back because I felt soft cotton on my leg again, I looked back at him.

“... I think about you sometimes.” He said and moved his foot up and down my leg.

I gulped down my drink of coffee. “You do?” I knew I sounded excited but I couldn’t take it back so I just sat there. 

“Uh huh…” He kept rubbing my leg, I wondered how his toned legs looked right now. “I think about you a lot actually.” He had that toothy grin again.

“Uhh-huh…” I gazed at his green eyes, his lips.

“I missed you while I was away…” He raised his leg to touch my knee and I scooted my chair back. 

“Uhhh, listen, Freddy,” I felt bad, he looked hurt and confused. “I don’t think this is such a good idea.” I said with a grimace. 

“What do you mean? I thought you liked me.” He looked more hurt and confused, the frown on his face saddened me but it just wasn’t right to be doing this. 

“It’s… It’s a lot more complicated than that, kid.” I tried to explain.

“What is it?” He asked. The poor kid deserved an explanation but it was too long and too fucked up to really be honest.

“It’s just that you’re young, Freddy, and I don’t want you to do anything you might regret later on… And— you have a boyfriend, it’s just for the better if we,” I gestured to myself and Freddy, “don’t…” I let my sentence die out. I felt really bad, his eyes were getting glassy.

He looked down at the table and bit his lip then he looked back at me. “But I really like you.” He said. 

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. “It’s just not a good idea, kid. You have a boyfriend, you still live with your parents… maybe if I was younger, y’know, things would be different.” I pitied him. “I’m sorry, kid…” I got up and went to the front door. I watched him pick up his sneaker, he didn’t bother to put it on, I opened the door for him and he didn’t look at me on the way out. He swung open his apartment door, stepped inside and slammed the door shut. I sighed and closed the door. I collected myself, left my apartment and set out to visit my ex girlfriend. 

After that I tried to give him room, if we came in the building at the same time I’d take the stairs. In general I just tried not to come home much, I was kind of back together with my girlfriend anyways so I stayed over her apartment most of the time. I always felt guilty about it, at some point I couldn’t take it anymore and I told my girlfriend about it but she didn’t really help much. She just said that she always slept around with older guys when she was that age, what was the big deal? I tried to tell her I was trying to look out for the kid, maybe be a good role model instead of a creep. She insisted that I was a creep and there was really no point in arguing that so I dropped it. I think she tried to be a little less crazy after that, seeing how I was fucked up. The few days I did stay in my apartment during the summer were torture, I couldn’t get anything done, I started drinking again. 

One night I was sitting around, drinking, when I heard Freddy and another man’s voice in the hallway. The thing about old NYC apartment buildings is that the walls are paper thin, you can pretty much hear everything from the hallway and through the water pipes. At first it was obvious that the kid was faking his moans, probably trying to make sure I heard him get fucked by that other guy. Then they waved into genuine moans, they were quieter and more frantic, not calculated and obnoxiously loud. I wondered if he was thinking about me while I sat on the toilet seat lid and drank. I listened to their grunting and moaning and anticipated their climax then I heard what sounded like my name followed by a groan of frustration and an argument. It was sick but I felt good about it, I felt good that I had an effect on the kid, felt good that this other guy was gonna leave with blue balls. The shouting continued to the hallway then ended with a firm shut of a door. I didn’t feel so proud anymore when I heard the kid crying after that. I felt sick so I left the bathroom. I wondered how he knew my name as I never told him it, when I got in bed I realized my name was on my mailbox. With that revelation I started to feel like a cancer that was just going to keep multiplying and spreading in this building. When August came around and the kid left for school I packed up my shit and moved in with my girlfriend. It was business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, exhibit number one is what the seraphs, the misinformed, simple, noble-winged seraphs, envied. Look at this tangle of thorns." Vladimir Nabokov, "Lolita"


	2. Fantastic Comic Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I finished college and managed to get my own comic book shop a couple years later, it was really hard but I made it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddy's POV.

I finished college and managed to get my own comic book shop a couple years later, it was really hard but I made it! My shop’s been open for about half a year now and I’m getting a good deal of customers, comics aren’t too popular so I don’t expect to be rolling around in dough but it’s good, honest work that pays the bills. There’s this one kid that comes in sometimes, she comes in and looks at all the comics and reads them in the shop, usually I’d hassle a customer if they’re in here all day reading for free but I had a soft spot for this kid. She looks poor so I let him read the comics, she’s usually careful with the books anyways. When I got in a vintage box of assorted comic books I picked out a nice one for her and I gave it to her for free. She just said thanks but I wasn’t offended, I was sure she was reading it front to back a hundred times a day because I’d see her through the shop window with it tucked under her arm. Life was good for the most part, I didn’t have anyone to call my own but my shop was keeping me busy enough that I wasn’t concerned about it. I was stocking some new issues of X-Men comics in the window display when I saw Larry. I couldn’t believe it, I tapped the glass as he passed by and caught his attention. I smiled and waved at him and he smiled back. I shuffled the comics in my hands as he came into my shop, the bells on the door rang.

“Hi, Larry!” I greeted him, I held the comics to my chest. 

“Hey, Freddy.” He looked around. “So this is your comic book store, huh?” 

“Yep! It’s small but it’s mine.” I said, I tucked my hair behind my ears.

“I really like it, I’m impressed.” He said and I couldn’t contain my excitement. 

“Thanks! It was a lot easier to get with my business degree.” I said, I realized I was clutching the comics too tight and damaging them so I set them down. “How are you doing? How’s life been?” I asked.

“I’m good, it’s been a little hectic but that’s life.” He said, he rubbed his nose. “So you, uh, finished college, that’s good.” 

“Yeah, I figured I stick it out a little longer, y’know?” I stuck my hands in my pocket and rolled on my heels. “I’m glad you told me to stay in school, if it wasn’t for you I’d be working minimum wage for some schmuck.” I laughed nervously.

“Oh please, I’m sure you would’ve finished anyways…” He said. We ran out of things to say so I looked at him, he was older now. He had more wrinkles but his hair was still auburn, his smile was still bright. He chuckled a little bit at my staring. “Do you still play lacrosse?” He asked.

“Not anymore. I fractured my sternum before the last game when I was in college so I couldn’t play. “ I shrugged.

“Oof, that sounds painful, how’d that happen?” He asked with a grimace.

“I got hit in the chest with the ball when I was practicing,” He made another face so I laughed, “I’m all better now but I don’t really have the time to play anymore.” 

“That’s too bad.” He said.

“Yeah, well, it’s alright. I enjoy running my shop more.” I said.

“Hey man, can I pay for this?” A customer asked with an attitude which was customary as it was New York City. 

“Yeah.” I said and made my way behind the register. “Hey, why don’t you stick around? I’m only open for another two hours.” I took the guy’s money and opened the register.

“Mmm…” I made change for the customer, “Alright.” He said.

“Great!” Success! I gave the guy his change and bagged up his items. The guy left and I gazed at Larry, he seemed to get shy under my gaze. He was so handsome. I didn’t even realize I had another customer until they gave me their New York, attitude-filled, attention grabber.

“You want a coffee or something?” Larry asked. “Or some food?” 

I tallied up the total to the customer’s items, “Yeah, I’m starving! Can you get me some chinese food?” I asked. 

“Sure, what do you want?” He asked.

“Can you get me some chicken lo mein and an egg roll?” I asked and handed the bag to the customer.

“Hey, man, what about my change?” The customer hassled me, so I went back into the register and got his change. 

“Yeah no problem, I’ll be back.” Larry made his way to the door. I put the change into the customer’s hand. 

“And a coke! Please!” I shouted to him as he left, he gave me an “O.K.” as he passed by the shop’s window. 

“Hey man I gave you a twenty, not a ten.” The customer continued to hassle me. 

“No you gave me a ten, it was nine thirty five, your change is sixty five cents.” I knew because I had the receipt right in front of me, hanging from the machine’s printer. I ripped off the receipt and handed it to him then he left. It was annoying but, hey, this was New York City, if you own a business everybody’s gonna try to nickel and dime you. 

Larry came back with the chinese food and my coke and I invited him behind the counter so we could eat together. We caught up.

“So how’s life, Larry? Do you still live in Kips Bay?” I asked him and ate my lo mein with a fork.

“Nah, I moved a couple years ago to SoHo. I’m watching an apartment for a friend at the moment.” He said, he ate some of his chicken and broccoli.

“That’s nice of you.” I said.

He shrugged. “Yeah, I was going steady with this girl for a while but she admitted herself into the looney bin so I’m keeping an eye on it for her till she gets out.” He explained. “Whenever that is.” 

I didn’t really like to hear about this woman but it wasn’t really my place to be jealous. “Well, you’re a good guy for doing that for her.” I took a sip of my coke. 

“Eh, I just felt bad, y’know? She’s a nice gal, it was the least I could do.” He said. “But uh, besides that I’m still working at an electronics store but it might go out of business soon. A lot of these big chains are putting out small businesses, people wanna buy their electronics from bigger stores cus they think they’re more legitimate.” He explained.

“That sucks… Hey, you can always work for me!” I said. 

He laughed. “Well what’s the pay like?” He asked.

“Mmm, not too good. I’d have to pay you minimum wage.” I said. 

“I think I’ll pass.” He said and we laughed. We finished our chinese food, it was a little slow so I gave him a tour, I had one employee so I had her man the front. There really weren't a lot of things to show him, it was all just comics and merchandise.

“What’s your favourite comic book?” He asked.

“Hmmm, I dunno it’s hard to choose. I really like Spiderman but X-Men is a lot more interesting. But the new issues don’t really hold up as well as the old ones.” I could see he didn’t know what I was talking about. “But I try not to get into that on the floor cus some customers feel passionately about it.” 

He laughed. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I get a couple of regulars in here and we’ll have debates about it.” I explained and organized some comics.

“That’s pretty cute.” He said with a small laugh. I smiled and blushed, I pulled out a Wolverine comic book.

“Do you know Wolverine?” I held up the comic book to him.

“Mm, nope. Can’t say I do.” He inspected the cover. “He looks pretty cool.” 

“Yeah, he is. He’s pretty cute too.” I said and tried to bite down my smile, I flipped through the comic and found a page where Wolverine wasn’t wearing his costume. I pointed to the image, “See?” 

He leaned in a little closer to look, our shoulders touched. “Hmm, yeah. I guess he’s pretty handsome.” He said, he looked at me with a charming smile. I bit my lip and closed the book and quickly put it away.

“Uhm, what else can I show you. Hmm…” I tapped my chin with my finger. “I can show you the back, I got all sorts of top secret stuff in there.” I said.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” He said, he followed me to the back. 

“I’ll show you.” It was a short walk to the back, it was really just a small supply closet, well it was a pretty decent size for what I paid for but I had a lot of merchandise so it was cramped. I turned on the light, the string swung after I let it go. “Yup, this is all high quality stuff right here. I got some vintage Superman issues, I goott some rare Green Lantern comics.” I pointed to some boxes, I turned around to look at him. “Hey, this door’s gotta be closed, there’s a lotta sensitive stuff in here!” I reached behind him and closed the door, when it clicked shut I felt stuck in front of him. We were really close, chest to chest, I gazed at his lips. I bit mine and looked up at his eyes. He looked a lot more flustered than I was, he was fiddling with his hands, I figured that I had to be the one to make the first move so I leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet and chaste and when I pulled away he leaned back in and kissed me, it was incredible. The simple kiss was so overwhelming, I wanted this for so long, I needed it for so long, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head. His arms held my waist and rested on the small of my back. I sighed and he held me tighter. I felt his soft, curly hair in my hands, his tongue slip into my mouth, his hot breath warming my face. I had to pull away, it was too much, my loins felt like they were on fire. I played with the collar of his shirt, I felt shy, it was silly but I did. I smiled and buried my face in his neck. He chuckled softly and rubbed my back. 

“Can I take you out to dinner?” He asked, quietly.

“Yes!” I said eagerly, I bit my lip and gazed at him. I felt his collar bone with the tips of my fingers, then ran my hand down to feel his chest, he was so tough. He leaned in and kissed me again, he was running one of his hands slowly down my side, it kinda tickled so I pulled away. “Sorry, I’m just ticklish…” I admitted.

“Oh— sorry.” He took his hands away, I missed the warmth but maybe it was for the better. We shouldn’t stay here any longer, I had a job I needed to do. He was still smiling though and it was so enticing, I leaned in and gave him a peck, he chuckled. “…Hey, uh, do you have a bathroom I could use?” He asked.

“Oh! Yeah, it’s right here.” I pushed some boxes aside that were blocking the bathroom. 

“Thanks…” We shuffled past each other and I left the storage room. I started to get ready to close for the day, when I checked on my employee she was wiggling her eyebrows at me so I told her to get to work. We closed up shop then Larry and I went to dinner at a taco place in Chelsea. I liked it better in Chelsea, we could be more open and honest there and not have to worry about strangers giving us looks. 

“Y’know, I had the biggest crush on you when I was a teenager.” I said, I kinda felt like how I did then now, there were butterflies in my tummy and I couldn’t stop smiling. I tried to hide my smile behind my beer.

“Yeah?” He’s so cute. “I had no idea.” Stop lying. 

“Well I was just too shy to talk to you… Until I did and then you broke my heart.” I clutched my chest dramatically and laughed, it all seemed so silly to me now. He pouted. 

“I’m sorry, Freddy. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” I started to pout too, he looked a little sad.

“I’m just teasing you.” I said. “Ya gotta let me tease you about it, you owe me that much.” I said with a laugh. 

He smiled. “Yeah, alright. I guess that’s fair.” He took a sip of his beer, our dinner was pretty much finished except for some leftover tortilla chips. “I really am sorry though, I just… You were pretty young and I didn’t want you to get sidetracked from your future.” He explained. “I must admit though, you were a really cute kid.” I smiled at that. 

“Hehe, well I thought you were really cute too… Do you remember that one night I came home really late and you were on the stoop? And you gave me a cigarette?” I asked, I wasn’t really drunk enough to be asking that question nor was it really the appropriate environment but I couldn’t help myself.

He looked like he was thinking. “Kinda.” He took a sip of his beer.

“Well, I don’t know if you remember but I brought home another guy that night but when I saw you… I dunno,” I rested my cheek on my hand and sighed, “I really wanted to ditch him and go inside with you.” I bit my lip and looked away. When I looked back his expression was quite the sight, his eyebrows were raised in surprise and then they lowered and he started smirking, I giggled and hid my face in my hands. “It’s so silly.” 

“...I probably shouldn’t tell you this but I wanted to take you in that night.” I didn’t want to uncover my face, I knew my face was red, but I did.

“Why didn’t you?” I asked.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly appropriate at the time.” He was still smirking. I remembered how I had touched his leg with my feet the first summer I came back from college and I thought that was a good idea so I brushed his ankle with mine and his foot shuffled closer to mine.

“Is it appropriate now?” I asked quietly and dragged my ankle up to touch his leg. I watched his chest rise and fall heavily, looked at how his thumb rubbed the neck of the bottle of beer. 

“I think so.” He said and I dropped my foot. 

“So let’s get outta here.” I said and finished my beer. He left some money on the table, definitely a little more than necessary but the restaurant was busy and it would take forever to get the check. We walked to my apartment, it wasn’t that far away. I’ve been thinking about this day over and over for the last four years, not like crazy obsessively but I just couldn’t help it. When we got in the elevator I kissed him and we made out, I always wanted to kiss him in the elevator when I used to live with my parents, this was the first time I was glad that I lived on the sixth floor. When we got into my apartment I shoved him against my door and unbuttoned his shirt, when it was off I pushed up his wife beater and licked up his chest. I remember that on Sundays in the summertime he’d sit outside in a wife beater, sweat would roll down his tan skin, and his arms looked so strong. I felt his chest, then his arms as we made out again. He was tugging at my shirt so I yanked it over my head and tossed it away, he pulled my thigh up to his hip then picked me up, wow, he sure is strong. He carried me to the couch and set me down then took off my shoes and looked me over. “You’re a sexy thing, you know that?” He took off his shoes. I did know that but it was like a dream come true to hear it from him.

“Am I really?” I baited him, he leaned over to kiss me. 

“Yeah,” He kissed me and ran his hands over my body, he passed over my ticklish sides again so I laughed. “Cute too.” He started tickling me and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stop it!” I pleaded and tried to grab his wrists but he batted them away and continued to tickle me. I couldn’t stop laughing, he started to kiss my neck and my hysterical laughter was meddled with gasps and moans. I managed to grab his wrists and he stopped tickling me. “Hehehe, mmm…” He was kissing up to my ear, he nibbled on my ear lobe and I gasped. I felt his hands move again so I grabbed them. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tickle ya.” He said, I didn’t really believe him but I let his wrists go.

“You better not.” I said, I flinched a little bit when he put his hands on me again but he kept to his word, he did more than that, he undid my pants and pushed them down. I undid his pants and started to take them off, he got up and took his off so I took the chance to do the same. I beat him to it so I pulled him back down and crawled into his lap and kissed him, then kissed his neck, I really wanted to give him hickies. I started to suck on his neck a little bit and he didn’t stop me so I left some nice ones on him. He was stroking my thighs and dipping his thumbs into the waistband of my boxers but he was acting shy about taking them off so I got up to take them off.

“Wait, wait. Leave ‘em on.” He said and pulled me back on his lap. “Just for now.” He said and kissed me. He continued to feel me up, up my thighs, up to squeeze my ass. I rocked my hips to rub our hard ons together, he moaned into my mouth and dipped his hands under my boxers to feel my ass. He squeezed it, pulled the cheeks apart and I kept rocking. At some point he told me to take them off so I did, I felt a little embarrassed under his gaze, I bit my lip and looked away. “You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen, Freddy…” He said breathlessly, he reached out a hand to touch me so I stepped closer to him. He scooted to the edge of the couch and held my hips, he pressed his face to my stomach and kissed my tummy, his eyelashes brushed my skin when he blinked. His hot breath on me was driving me crazy, he was squeezing my ass, it was really turning me on. He stuck his nose in my pubes and inhaled, I laughed. 

“What are you doing? You weirdo.” It was weird but it wasn’t a turn off. He looked up at me with a big grin. 

“Nothin… Lay down.” He said and smacked my ass. I laughed and layed down. He took off his boxers and I gazed at his cock and balls, he pulled on them then leaned down over me, I knew what he wanted to do so I scooted up to rest against the arm so he had more room. He held my cock and kissed the tip and I sighed, he licked his hand and then jerked me off slowly. He bent down and licked my balls but sat back up. “Maybe turn around.” He let go of my cock.

I turned around so I was on my knees with my ass in the air, I looked over my shoulder. “Like this?” 

He stroked the back of my thighs. “Yeah, perfect.” I watched him kiss my butt cheeks, he felt up my legs and grabbed ass again and wiggled it in his hands. I watched him until he licked up my crack with his hot, broad tongue. I hummed and gripped the arm of the couch. He left it all slobbery and wet, he rubbed my asshole with his thumb and sucked on my balls, his other hand was stroking my cock, I moaned and leaned forward. He pulled me back with a hand on my thigh. He spit on his right hand and jerked me off again, he licked up my taint and pressed his tongue against my asshole, it was all slow and steady and I was really getting off on it. 

I looked over my shoulder again. “Can you finger me?” I asked him. 

He looked up from my ass. “Yeah.” He wiped his mouth and leaned over me and held his fingers to my mouth, I let him put them in my mouth, I felt his hard cock on my ass so I pushed my hips back and moved my ass back and forth while I sucked on his fingers. “Fuck, you’re driving me crazy, kid.” He said shakily, I left a good amount of drool on his fingers before he pulled them out. He leaned off of me and I looked over my shoulder to watch him rub a finger on my asshole then push it in. He was really careful, which I appreciated cus I haven’t done this in a while, not since I opened up my store. He pushed his finger in and curled it and I moaned, he curled it again and I sighed, he fingered me and I let my head fall on the arm of the couch. I peeked under my belly and saw him stroking his cock, it was quite a sight. He spit on my ass again before he put in another finger, I propped my head back up and groaned.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“A little.” I said and he took out his fingers and I grunted.

“Do you have any lube?” He asked, he was stroking my back.

“Yeah.” I got up and found my bottle of lube which was in my bedroom. “Found it!” I called out to him, when I turned around he was in the door frame. “Oh!” I laughed. I stood there and gazed at him, he leaned on the door frame and drank me in with his eyes and I felt shy again. I looked at my feet and I realized I was missing a sock, I rubbed my bare foot with my sock clad foot and felt exposed. I looked up when I saw his feet next to mine, he brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed me again. He sat us down in the bed and I was in his lap again. My cock had got a little soft but it was hard again now, he took the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers, I straddled his lap and lifted my hips so it was easier for him to finger me. It was really nice, I don’t think I’ve ever been fingered like this before.

“Does that feel better?” He asked me. 

“Yeah, it feels really good.” I said. I spit in my hand and stroked his cock while he stretched me out. I think he could tell I was in pain so he play-bit my shoulders and pecked my cheek, my neck, my ear, it was really cute and sweet. When he took out his fingers I got up to grab a condom, I jerked him off a few more times before putting it on for him and then I lubed him up too. We kissed, I climbed back into his lap, I reached behind my back and pressed his cock between my cheeks as I moved up and down, he dug his fingernails into my hips and bit my lip, I lined us up and lowered myself down onto him. I used enough lube but it still hurt so I whined.

He rubbed circles into my hips and kissed my cheek. “You gotta relax, baby.” I tried to and managed to fit more in, I knew that once his cock was inside me it’d start to feel better but I really haven’t done this in a long time. I sank down on him and sat there for a minute, he kissed my cheek and brushed my hair with his fingers, when I wiggled he grunted so I started moving a little bit. He held my hips and pushed them up to guide me into a rhythm, I sighed and grunted as I lifted my hips and lowered them, he kissed me then laid down on the bed, it kinda made it easier that way. I put my hands on his chest and used him to push myself up, he still held on to my hips. He pushed his hips up and I moaned, and he did it again and again and I fell on top of him and he fucked me like that. We made out and he sighed and grunted into my mouth, I pushed my hips back to meet his thrusts and I cried out when he hit my sweet spot. We both tried to hit it again. “Such a sweet boy.” He told me, he reached over and grabbed the lube and squeezed some in his hand then he started stroking my cock.

“Oh, Larry.” I moaned.

“Say my name again.” He said and squeezed my cock. 

“Larry…” I started rocking faster, “Oh, Larry.” 

“That’s it. Fuck, who’s my little boy?” He asked me and stroked my cock faster, he moaned and bucked his hips up.

“I am. Fuck, I’m your little boy, Larry.” I said frantically and he grunted and came, he held my hips down and I ground my hips down. He grunted again and panted, I leaned down and kissed him. He started jerking me off again and I moaned into his mouth and then I came. His cock slipped out of my ass when I moved to lay beside him, I rubbed his chest and we kissed again. I pulled away. “That was really fun.” I said.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” He said and sighed, he took off the condom and tied it up and tossed it in a waste basket in the corner. He turned around and pulled me closer, our stomach’s touched and I got my cum on me.

“Eww.” I laughed and pulled away. 

“What?” He looked down. “Oh, sorry.” He started looking around for something, I got off the bed and grabbed a dirty t-shirt off the floor and wiped myself off then tossed it to him. I groaned when I laid on the bed, my legs felt like jelly and my ass hurt a bit. He pulled me close to him again and we held each other. “You’re so beautiful, Freddy.” He told me. 

“Hehehe, you’re making me blush.” I said and smiled. He sighed and kissed my cheek. I was getting a little cold so I pulled my blanket up over us. I put my head in the crook of my arm and gazed at him. “I wanted to do that for so long.” I admitted. 

He sighed, “I know whatcha mean.” He brushed my hair out of my eyes. I leaned up and propped myself up on my elbow.

“Okay, question time.” I really wanted to know.

He laughed, “Okay.” He leaned up a little against the pillows.

“When waass the first time you wanted to fuck me.” I asked, I bit down my smile.

“Psshhh, oh boy, I dunno.” He said. 

I poked his chest. “C’mon! You gotta tell me.” I scooted up to lay closer to him.

He sighed and put his arm around me, he rubbed my shoulder. “I don’t wanna tell you.” 

“C’moonn. If you tell me I’ll tell you.” I tried to bargain with him.

“Mmm, alright. I always thought you were cute but I guess the first time I wanted to fuck you was when your bag broke, in the elevator,” He stalled for a second, “and before you got into your apartment a jockstrap fell out of your bag.” 

I gasped. “Did you take my underwear? You dirty old man!” I accused him and slapped his chest.

“Nooo! I swear I didn’t.” He insisted. He held my hand, I laughed. 

“I think my mom actually brought it inside so I guess I believe you.” I said and giggled. 

“Alright, well, I told you so your turn.” He said.

“Okay, hmmm… I mean I always thought about it but— err, wait a second I want a cigarette.” It was a pretty embarrassing story, at least to me, and I wanted a cigarette anyways. I groaned when I got up and he stopped me with a hand on my chest. 

“I’ll get ‘em.” He said and left to get the smokes. I thought that was really sweet, he came back with them and an ashtray. We lit our cigarettes.

“One day in the summer when I was seventeen— soo this was the summer of ‘84, I was skateboarding around the block annd you were outside on the stoop reading and you were wearing a wifebeater and I just thought you were so hot.” I took a drag of my cigarette, “And I thought I could impress you by doing tricks but I really wasn’t that good at it.” I felt embarrassed so I laughed.

“I remember that. I thought that was really cute.” He said.

“I thought that maybe if I did enough kickflips you’d wanna invite me upstairs.” I laughed again and covered my face, he took my hand and held it. He rubbed my knuckles with his thumb and I took a drag of my cigarette.

“It was quite impressive,” I knew it wasn’t, “but I wasn’t gonna do that. You were too young.” I sighed, we smoked our cigarettes and cuddled. 

“Larry?” I needed to know something else, something that started creeping from the back of my head.

“Yeah?” He smiled at me and rubbed my knuckles. 

“Do you still like that woman?” I asked. I should’ve asked before we did all of this but I was one track minded today. He sighed and I anticipated the worst.

“Well… I care for her but it was hard being in a relationship with her. I mean, what I would hope to happen is that she gets better and she gets out of the mental hospital… but I dunno, y’know?” He explained. “If she does get better soon I don’t think it’d be such a good idea to get back together with her, we drive each other nuts and she doesn’t need anymore problems in her life…” I rested my head on his chest, I should be happy to hear that he doesn’t want to get back together with her but I still felt unsure. 

“...Well what do you want to happen for us?” I asked him. 

“What I want,” He held me closer. “is to be with you…” I still wasn’t sure. “But I don’t wanna hold you back. You have your shop to worry about and you’re still young, I dunno.” 

“You wouldn’t hold me back.” I said and leaned up to be level with him. “I can still run my shop and be with you.” I argued.

“I just don’t want you to move so fast into this, you’re a young guy, maybe, y’know, later on maybe you won’t wanna be with an old man like me.” He expressed. 

“...I really like you, Larry.” I expressed.

“I really like you too, Freddy.” He said and gazed at me, there was always a “but” with him and I was waiting for it but it didn’t come. I bit my lip, it felt like I was nineteen again and going through his rejection all over again. He said he liked me but that didn’t mean we’d be together like how I wanted. He touched my chin, “Hey, look at me.” I did. “Why don’t we take it slow?”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

He brushed my hair with his fingers, “I mean like, we can go out on dates, I’ll pick you up from work, y’know?” I smiled, I liked the idea of that. “On Sundays I can bring you lunch while you’re at work.” I chuckled at that. 

“I like the sound of that.” I said. 

“And, y’know, I wouldn’t hold it against you if you wanted to date other people too, I mean, I wouldn’t like it but I can’t expect you to just be with me.” He said, I could tell it was a pretty big sacrifice for him. 

“I only have sights for you, Larry.” I kissed his cheek and he chuckled. We held each other for a moment, “So, takin’ it slow, huh?” 

“Yeah… I think it’ll be nice, we can make up for lost time.” He said, it made me feel really nice. It made me think about all the things we’d do that we always wanted to do but couldn’t.

“I like that.” I said. I shimmied down the bed to lay on my pillow, he did the same and he rubbed my back, it was so soothing that I started to feel tired. I didn’t want to sleep, I wanted to think about all the dates we would have, like sitting in Central Park, getting drunk at a bar… go to a movie…. go to Coney Island..... ice cream…… chocolate… cake……. Zzzz.


	3. Fantastic Comic Shop #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fantastic Comic Shop, how can I help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter from Larry's POV.

My ex-girlfriend got out of the looney bin a while ago so I’m just helping her out till she gets back on her feet. It’s been tough, I lost my job around the same time, the store went out of business, so I’m helping Freddy manage his business for now, just fixing numbers and heavy lifting. It’s never good to shit where you eat but it’s going considerably well for the situation we’re in. I think he gets jealous sometimes and I tell him there’s nothing going on and there really isn’t but I can be sympathetic with the guy, I’d be jealous too if my boyfriend was living in a house with a woman he used to fuck. Lately he’s been getting these calls from this old boyfriend of his, I can’t tell who called who first but it’s really getting to me. I know I said he could fool around with other guys but he could at least tell me he wants to take a break first, I dunno. Maybe he doesn’t know what he wants. Either way I’m going home with him tonight to catch the guy calling so I can tell him to back off… I probably shouldn’t do that but I oughta spend the night with Freddy anyways, it’s been a while since we got to spend the evening together between my responsibilities and his. At least to just talk it over, see where he stands on all of this. I looked at him from behind the register where I was adding up the expenses for the month. He was organizing some comics by the door so his back was turned to me. If he left me I don’t know what I’d do, maybe I should’ve been honest with him and told him how much I loved him. But there’s an obsession in my love and his love stems from excitement, so when that excitement runs out and you realize an old, crazy, obsessive man who used to live across the hall from you when you were a kid is in love with you, you might not want to be with him anymore. I watched him move to another display. If I ever saw that guy he’s talking to I’d probably kill him… Maybe I’ll let this go on a little longer so I can finally meet this guy, show him who’s boss. 

We were alone in the store, it was Tuesday afternoon so everybody was at work or at school, we could talk now but it wasn’t really appropriate. I did the paperwork. The phone rang so I picked it up. 

“Fantastic Comic Shop, how can I help you?” The man on the other end of the line asked for Freddy. “Freddy,” I called him and held out the phone, “somebody’s asking for you.” I handed the handset to him. I pretended like I was working.

“Hello?” He said then walked away a little bit. “Look, I told you not to call me while I’m at work.” He said quietly, he looked over to me so I looked back down at the paper and drew crosshatches on scrap paper. “No, I’m busy right now… I dunno, maybe…” I looked up at his back again, he caught me staring when he turned around, “I dunno, I gotta go, bye.” He hung up the phone and groaned dramatically. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“This guy keeps calling me!” He rubbed his forehead. 

“Who?” I tried not to sound bitter.

“My old boyfriend. I called him a couple weeks ago just to catch up but he keeps harassing me.” He leaned against the counter. “He’s so annoying and corny, I don’t know why I called him in the first place.” He huffed. I smirked. He looked at me, agitated. “What are you smirking at?” He tapped his fingers on the counter. He was annoyed with me but it was still cute. 

“You want me to tell this guy to fuck off?” I would willingly. He looked like he was considering it. I was eager even.

“Hmm, I dunno. What would you say to him?” He asked me.

“Mmm, I could be firm or I could go a little crazy. It depends on what you want.” I said. I was really itching to go nuts on this guy, by the look on Freddy’s face I could tell the idea was becoming exciting to him. “Which boyfriend is this again?”

“My first one.” He said with a little smirk, I think he liked making me jealous.

“The one who lived in Long Island?” 

“Yeah.” I’m gonna have fun with this one.

I picked up the handset. “What’s his number?” He told me the number.

“Don’t be too mean!” He pleaded.

The phone rang then picked up. “Hey, this is Larry. You remember my name right?” I looked at Freddy, his eyebrows shot up and he looked flustered. “No? Well you better remember it cus if you call Freddy again I’m gonna come to your house and knock your head off your shoulders! Oh, you better believe it, pal! Try me!” I hung up the phone and hoped the guy would call again so I really could do it, but not many young guys had the balls to mess with me unless they were really stupid. Freddy was biting his lip with a big smile, he leaned over the counter and pulled me into a big kiss. I hoped this guy was stupid enough to call back, I’d drag his ass over here and beat the crap out of him for this kid. He pulled away and turned the sign on the door around and locked the door, I came around the counter and we went to the storage room. Maybe that could wait until we came back from our break.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain myself for this one guys, sorry.


End file.
